Everbound
by Artemis6766
Summary: After BOUNDLESS, Christian is now in Chicago building his new life without Clara and building new buildings. His new life is protecting both Angela and Web. But that all changes, when a girl he met at Starbucks comes into his life- Aster Wood. Aster make him happy and full, as if they were meant for each other. But evil is rising once again, but stronger than ever. Will they fight?
1. Finger tips

**A/N:** **This is my first UNEARTHLY fanfic. Please feel free to tell me how I'm doing with all this. And thank you for those who read and are reading my story. This is my version that happens after BOUNDLESS. So enjoy! And review!**

Finger tips

"Hey Christian. I'm done for the day, but Rodney wanted to know if you were done with the blue- prints so he could invest in the lot down by HONDA." I glance up from the blue – prints that are laid out in front of me. Michael, one of my many workers, stands there, and looks as exhausted as I am. I let out a sigh.

"Call Rodney in, before you go. Thank you." He smiles and walks out. I put my head between my hands. Today has been one of my toughest yet. One of the HONDA people came down today looking to invest in the lot right next to it. He said something about making the building bigger, to fit more cars. On the other hand I have a guy – Mr. Walt - who wants a new building made for his company, and I'm starting to lean on the Mr. Walt, for the more money he is going to pay me.

There's a knock at my door, knocking me out of my thoughts. "You wanted to see me?" Rodney, a tall, slim, dark skinned guy, and built, stands in my doorway.

"Yes, please have a seat." I gesture to the chair in front of me. He sits down and reclines back. "You guys almost finished with the building down Broadway?"

"Ya, all we have to do is put up the windows, and that baby is ready to be used." He smiles as he puts his hands behind his head.

"Good, because I've finished the blue – print of Mr. Walt's building, he went over what he wanted yesterday, and so I came up with this." I slid the paper over letting Rodney examine it. He was impressed by the way he traced the lines and his big eyes. Pride swelled in me, that moment.

"Whoa, you really out done yourself Christian, this might be your best one yet." He hands it back with a smile and sat back down. "So do I start to invest in the lot?" He asks, now getting down to _real _business.

"Ya, the sooner the better, I don't want HONDA getting pissed off and buy the lot before I even invest." I look at the time, 6:34 p.m.

"Alrightie then, do I start on it tomorrow?"

"Yes please, and make sure you call Mr. Walt before you invest, or you know what I'll call him, and then tell you." He nods his agreement, and gets up.

"Well I better get going, I have dinner to attend. See you tomorrow boss." Once again I'm alone in my office, not knowing what to do with all these blue – prints.

I clean up, put everything where it's supposed to go, and leave the office. Down in the lobby, no one is there, except Fea. "Night Fea." The lady at the front desk looks at me and waves, "Night Christian."

* * *

Outside is warm and breezy, nothing too bad. Here in Chicago nice weather comes around summer. I walk to my truck; with the money I get paid here, I bought the 2013 SUPER DUTY. As I get into my truck, I get a text from Angela, saying that she is in Wyoming for the week to visit Clara.

At the sight of Clara's name, my heart aches. It's been over eight years since I last saw her and even heard from her. Angela tells me that she is happy with Tucker. Which makes me happy but somewhere inside of me I regret leaving her… but it was for the best.

I make my way to the nearest star bucks. Traffic is dead right now which is good.

Inside it smells of coffee and bread, two of my favorite things. People are coming and going, everyone creating a load hum in the room. The tables are close to the walls, only a few small ones stand in the middle, towards the back are bags of coffee, and to my left is the cash register.

I wait in line to place my order, while I check what's on the news, but nothing really seems to be happening.

"What can I get for you today?" A teen with curl brown hair stands there with a smile. "I'll have Venti iced decaf latte with ice."

"Will that be all?" she asks and I nod. "Your total will be $4.45." I hand her the money and she goes right to making my order. I glance towards the door and a girl not as short as me, with brown long hair, short shorts, a loose turquoise blouse, and some converse, walks in with a group of friends. Her eyes meet mine and I turn away, my face feels red from being caught staring. "Here is your Venti iced decaf latte with ice, enjoy." She smiles at me and I smile back, making her blush.

I make my way to a small table in the corner, and take out my IPhone. I take a sip of my latte and text Angela how they are doing. Minutes tick by until a message appears on my screen.

(**bold & italic= Angela/ ****bold= Christian)**

_**We are doing well. We are here with Clara and Tucker at the ranch… Web really wishes you could come.**_

I sit back and wish I was there too. Web really wanted me to come but I told him that I had to work, maybe next time, I told him. He wasn't all that thrilled that I didn't go, part of it was because of work, but mostly it was about seeing Clara again.

**I really wish I was there 2. But I have to work. Tell him I miss him. And be careful say hi to the folks there for me. **

"Ah- hem." I turn to see the girl I got caught staring at. "Can I sit, there is no where else, if it's alright with you?" I glance around and sure enough there aren't any other available seats.

"Sure. I don't mind." I give her my, the- devil- might- care smile and gesture to the seat in front of me. "Thank you." She smiles as she put her bag down.

"So, you came here alone?" My mind was going though lines in which to start a conversation with a girl. "No, it's just there weren't that many seats and well some of them are checking out a guy, so I decided to sit here. And it looks like you needed my company." She gestured towards my phone playing word scramble. "And the word is life-style, if you _were _stuck on the word." Her eyes gleam of mischief and laughter. Now up close her eyes are turquoise with brown flecks. "Thanks, and well, I was stuck on it for like… two days." She laughs and it stirs something in me, I smile.

"Oh, where are my manners," she smacks her hand against her forehead and extends her hand. "My name is Aster Wood." Her finger tips brush mine, creating a spark of light inside. I look at her face, and take her warm, soft hand. "Christian Prescott."

**So what did you guys think? I hope you guys like it. Though I know it was pretty short but I just wanted it warm you guys up! Please review and help me with my story! Thank you, and I will try to update as often as I can! Review!**


	2. Shots

_**A/N: Hey, what up! I come back almost a week later to give you this update! Thank you all those who reviewed, and read! Okay so this chapter is pretty long, but I needed it to be. It was to make up for the short one before this one. Thank you and enjoy! **_

Shots

"Where do you work?" It's already been an hour since I met Aster. During that time she has told me quite a bit about herself. Her family is in Arizona, and she is going to the University of Arizona. She has two younger siblings, and she has a dog. And to top it off she is single and twenty- three, I'm just a year older. What a coincidence. "I work for my own business; I work in building new buildings," I look at her and she just smiled, so I went on. "You know, like ar-"

"Architecture. I know, you don't have to explain it to me," she rolls her eyes. "I'm not twelve." She laughs and sips her coffee. "I know that," I recline back in my chair and look at Aster. "If you were, we would not be having this adult conversation about college, we would be looking for your mother. Or better yet, she would have dialed 9-1-1 to get me arrested for talking to you."

"But If _I_ was twelve I wouldn't even be sitting here, because my mother told me not to talk to strangers." She crossed her arms making her muscles pop out. "Haven't you ever heard about the phrase 'Stranger Danger'?" her eye brows go up, and her eyes give me a mocking gaze.

I chuckle; this girl really knows how to push your buttons.

"So," she twirls her straw around her coffee. "Do you have family here, or are they in another state?" at the sound of family it brings me back to the time when my mom was still alive. When we were happy and we didn't have to worry about all the angel stuff yet, until I was much older. Then my mind fast forwarded to when my mother was murdered by my devious father of mine. My blood boils every time I think of him.

Laughter comes from a table in the opposite corner, knocking me out of my thoughts of despair.

Aster turns to look at the girls she came with, sitting in the corner, laughing their asses off. "God, they could be _so _annoying." Aster rolls her eyes but she gives them little thought. "So, um, are you going to tell me? Because you don't have to, if you don't want to. Which is actually fine with me." Aster's voice brings me back to her.

"Ya, it's just-"

"If only you would have looked, you would have seen what we were laughing at." One of Aster's friends, stood up, laughing with the girl sitting next to her. While one of them stared at them, trying to find what was so funny, that they were causing a scene.

They were all wearing party clothes, all flashy. "Hey Aster, you coming?" one of the girls who were laughing came over to our table, owning every step. She had short, curly, blond hair; she was wearing a short blue skirt and a pink top and some black Lady Gaga shoes. I glance at Aster wishing she would say no, during the time we spent together, I feel like a strong connection starting to build. "Ya, just hold up." So much for wishing. Aster rummaged through her bag for something, well her friend grew impatient. She looked at me and smiled, a little too cocky. Her hip pushed out a little more and she looked me over, making me blush. I was still in my polar shirt and white pants from work.

"And who are you?" her red lips created an 'O', making her seem innocent. Aster looked up from her bag and stared at me. Aster's face looked red under the light above our heads, but it could just be the red sign that hanged outside the window, making her look red as a tomato. "Christian Prescott and you?" I stick at my hand but she ignores it, instead she steps closer, her perfume filling my nose. "Allison Jackson," Allison's ice blue eyes look down to my shirt to my pants and smiles. I blush, but quickly regain my control. "But you can call me Ally." She winks and her short blond hair falls around her face.

"Here, it's my number; maybe you can call me, and we could finish up our conversation." Aster hands me the paper and looks at Ally, making her shrink a little.

"Oh, ok. Sounds great to me." I give her my best smile, and stand up. Aster's hair falls in front of her face and she swats it away, her face turns towards me. "Hope I see you again." Aster turned on her feet and walked away. "Later Christian." Ally follows Aster and twitches away leaving me alone.

I look down and in my hand Aster's number is written on it. I smile.

* * *

I groan, it has been a long tiresome and splendid day for me. I turn on the light in my living room and take a look around, no one here to welcome me home. I sure miss Web, even though he is a hand full. I chuckle to myself.

Thinking back to this evening, it makes me smile. I know it might be immature of me but- I got a girls number! Sure, girls have been asking me out and leaving me their numbers and they all flirted like Ally just did, but it was nothing like this. Aster was something more and I could feel it, ever since I first laid eyes on her.

Turning the corner to the kitchen, I looked at the pictures hanging on the wall. Web is on the swing in the backyard, while his mom is on the floor laughing. I'm pretty sure I'm behind the camera capturing this moment. I loosen the buttons on my neck, letting my chest expose.

I walk to the fridge and get a piece of chocolate cake. Setting it down on the table, a text message appears on my phone.

(_**Bold and Italic= Jason/ **_**Bold= Christian)**

_**Hey Chris! You going to the club tonight?**_

Jason, one of my best friends, asked. He was the first person I met when I first moved here, way before I became boss. He was the one who showed me the ropes, besides Angela. Cleaning my chocolate covered fingers on a napkin I grabbed the phone and replied back.

**Yea, just give me a few? Hey who is going to b there?**

_** Just me, u, cassy, Julie, kalla and rick… y?**_

So the whole gang is going… well almost everyone. I take a deep breath.

** No just asking, thxs. C u there.**

Dumping the contents of my leftover food in the trash I make a b- line to the shower. I ran up the stairs and grabbed some of my fresh clothes that were in the walk-in closet. Turning the light on, I went straight to the back, towards the shirts were my clothes were at. What should I wear? I rummaged through the shirts and found a white Hollister polo and the sign is aqua. I got a pair of jeans and left the room.

Walking down the hall to my room I passed Web's and Angela's bedroom. Right about now Angela would have been asking me where I was heading.

Opening my bathroom door I turned on the light. I run my hand through my dark hair and sigh. Well better get going before Jason starts to knock down my door.

I unbutton my shirt and take it off. In the mirror I see the scar from when a Sorrow blade cut me, back when I and Clara were partners. I suppress the memory; I can't let that bother me tonight.

I unbutton my jeans, and step out of both my boxers and my pants. Turning on the cool shower I step in, letting the warm water wash over me.

* * *

At the club, loud, hit songs are playing. The club is huge and by the looks of it, it could hold more than hundred people. The walls are velvet, with paintings on the wall. The tables are scattered along the walls, and the couches are placed in four sections of the room. Couples are making out on the couches, groping each other. I shift my gaze from then scene.

People are on the dance floor, dancing as if the world will end tomorrow. Girls are swaying to the music, but for more than half the girls, it's probably the alcohol doing its job. And of course boys are taking advantage of them and are grinding into the girl's ass, while the girl moves with the music, not seeming to care.

The Dj is playing "Play Hard" by David Guetta ft. Akon. People brushed up against me. I looked around to see if I can spot Jason.

I moved with the crowd, and pushed my way out to the opposite side of the club, towards the bar. Maybe I will find him drinking, or maybe I will find him already drunk _and_ already kissing a girl.

"Hey!" a voice found its way, through the loud music, to me. I didn't really give it that much thought, many people shout 'hey' in a club, to get your attention.

I could now see the bar, and a lot of people are there. I quickly start to scan the stools for one of the guys. But all I see are strangers, and maybe some people I know from work. I look over my shoulder to see if I could find them, dancing their asses off, but no.

I let out a sigh; they will turn out sooner or later.

Behind the bar, waitresses are running around putting in orders and making sure they get the money.

Pushing my way through the last couple of people, I make my way to the opened stool. Over here the smell of rum is heavy, if someone would have asked me where I was tonight; they would know I was in a bar or in a club.

A girl with black long hair, pale skin wearing a red tube top, short shorts, high heels in an apron, came towards me. Once she looked at me, her smile widens. "Hey, Christian," Tirana, one of the girls I've gone out with when I first came here, smiled at me. "Long time no see." Her brown eyes were piercing but soft.

I leaned in closer and smiled my brilliant smile. "I know," her eyes seem to glitter under the lime light, making her mischievous. "You've changed. Last time I saw you, you were working at Payless." I chuckled, but she didn't find it amusing. Her eyes turned a darker brown, or was it because they dimmed the lights even more?

"What are you doing here?" There is the Tirana I know. Her voice was harsh, making me feel unwanted here. She examined a few glass then she put them down on the marble counter.

"Hey, Tirana!" a girl in a tight blue dress shouted from where she was making cocktails.

"Give me a sec, will ya?" I threw my hands up, letting her go help her friend in need. I watched as she helped her friend serve the customers. While she is busy, I took out my phone, but nothing appeared. I sighed. "Sorry, its just she is a rookie, and can't manage so many orders herself." Tirana wiped her brow. "So what can I get you?" she braced herself on the counter, looking at me.

"I'll have myself a pina collada," I reached into my pocket, searching for the right amount of money. "Please." She nodded and started to make my order. After a while, she came back. "Thanks." She smiled. "Anytime."

I turned towards the crowd, when someone sat next to me, with a familiar scent. Wait, she can't be here! I quickly turned to face ice blue eyes. "Oh, its you!" Allison (no correct that) Ally, stared back at me with a huge smile on her red lips. I should've known they will be going to a club. I sat straighter.

"Ally? What are you doing here?" I asked a little bit shocked. Well I should've gotten the memo when they were all wearing party clothes when I first saw them a few hours back in Starbucks. But now her hair was in a tight bun, only her bangs fell in her face.

Wait if Ally is here then… Aster is here too! My heart skipped a beat at the thought of Aster.

"Well what does it look like I'm doing?" she gave me a stupid look, making me feel and look retarded. Her eyes looked me over once again, leaving me red. I was totally not used to this. "The question is, what are _you _doing _here_?" Ally leaned in closer; even her perfume could be smelled here, in the clubs sweat and glory.

"I'm here with a friend." I had to scream in order for her to hear, over the loud music. She quirked an eyebrow, totally not believing me.

"Then where is your _friend_? Cause, I don't see him." Ally looked around mockingly. She smirked as her eyes settle down on mine.

I felt embarrassed; it felt like High School all over again. I took another sip from my drink, leaving a burning taste down my throat.

I winced. "So you want to dance?" Ally smiled, and her eye glittered of innocents. It kind of took me aback, but from a girl like Ally, I should've seen it coming.

"ALLY, BABY!" Saved by the bell! I would have started a protest about me not wanting to go dance. It's not because I don't like her, it's just… ugh! I don't know, she is not my type.

Ally and I both turned to her friends, and the one leading them all is Aster. But not the Aster I know, this Aster is drunk as fuck. Quickly I stood up for Aster to take a seat, I was concerned. "Aster?" my voice croaked.

"Oooh, Christiian! I didn't expect to see you herre!" she slurred her words; I'm guessing she was drinking the whole night. Aster wore the same clothes except, she is wearing high heels.

"Yep, this is Aster, had a _little _to much to drink." One of her friends said, starring at me. I nodded like I understood, but I didn't. I didn't read Aster as a girl who drinks. I moved towards Aster who smiled.

"Aster you okay?" I searched her eyes if she had been taking drugs, but she is fine. I led her to my stool and set her down.

"Christian!" I glanced up to see Jason and Rick come my way. They couldn't have picked a better time… than this moment. I rolled my eyes. My friends everybody, they leave me to be alone for half an hour and they suddenly appear.

"Oooh, who are these lovely ladies?" Rick and Jason both look at the girls, checking them out. Ally forgot about me and went straight to Jason.

Don't get me wrong, both, Rick and Jason, are good looking guys, not that I will ever admit it. Jason has brown hair and much taller than Rick, but not as tall as me. Rick on the other hand is short, and has black hair. Both guys are tanned, and huge looking. They been hitting the Gym.

Jason bit his lip, while checking Ally out. "What's your name?" Ally put a hand on Jason's bicep, while she made an 'O' with her lips. What a little player! I shook my head, and returned my focus to Aster. But she wasn't facing me. While I was starring at Jason and the other girls, she turned around to talk to the bartender.

"I'll have vodka shot," she smiled at the girl. "Thank you." The girl turned around and got a glass to fill up the shot.

She handed it to Aster. Aster turned back to me. "You want one?" Asters eyes were searching my face. I shook my head.

"Aster I don't think you should take-" Before I could finish my sentence she gulps its down. She winces and sets it down on the table. "that." I sighed.

"Don't be a party- pooper. Come on have some fun!" Probably her idea of fun is not my idea of fun- at all. Aster got off her seat, but she started to sway. Quickly I was next to her, steadying her. 'Thanks' is all she said. But she leaned into me. I looked to the other guys, 'I'm taking her home', I mouthed. Jason gave me a smirk and the 'look'. Rick just stood there admiring one of Ally's friends' ass.

"We should get you home." I grabbed her bag. She nodded her agreement. Good thing she didn't refuse. "Hey, Ally!" I shouted over to Ally, who was entranced by Jason. She looks at me and she sneered at me from taking her attention away from Jason. "I'm taking Aster home!" the music made it hard to hear but I made up a few words she said. Something about Aster's shoes in the car. I nodded like I heard her.

Aster reclined on me; her weight wasn't really on me though. We made our way through the throngs of people to the front door. Once outside I didn't really pay attention to how hot it was inside the club. Outside was breezy and cool. Aster held on to my arm, as I led her to my truck.

I never knew how Aster smelled like. I'm not being stalker or anything but I never did smell her scent. I breathed in her smell and it was amazing. She smelled like vanilla. I smiled. "Do you just smell me?" Aster asked, but her voice came out jokingly not rude. I blushed. "Yeah." She laughed.

"Wow," she stopped ahead of me, looking at my truck. "This," she pointed to my truck. "Your truck?" she turned to me and smiled. I looked at her eyes and her eyes looked tired and worn out.

"You like?" I asked playfully. She nodded. I opened the door for her and helped her in. Shutting the door behind her, I jogged to the other side.

Starting the truck, I turned down the music. Don't want Aster getting a headache because of me. Going on to the street, I turned to Aster, who was starring back at me. "Thanks," I looked at her a bit confused. "For offering to take me home." Aster's words weren't as sluggish as they were before. And her eyes aren't as dilated as they were back in the club.

"Aster, you sure you are alright?" I asked once more, wanting to make sure she didn't take something she wasn't suppose to. Aster rolled her eyes. "I'm _fine_." But something told me other wise, Aster wasn't telling me something. Because I was sure, I smelled a lot of an alcohol on her breath, heavy actually. The only people that I know that can be all right after getting drunk, are Angels.

I shook my head. No she can't be an Angel.

I pushed the thought away and focused on getting Aster home. If I could find her house.

_**So what did you think? I kinda suck at writing these a/n. sorry if they are crappy. Thank you for those who read, and PLEASE review, I need motivation. I'll be back next week for another update! Laters!**_


	3. Angelic Power

_**A/N: hey my fellow readers, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in… the past month. But I had a lot of tournaments to go to! Well any ways, here is the 3 chapter to go with EVERBOUND! Thank you for those who reviewed! Please enjoy this chap! And Please R&R!**_

**Angelic Power**

A few minutes of awkward silence was enough for me. Besides, I still didn't know where we were going. I sighed. "Hey, Aster, where do I leave you?" I turned my head just enough to look her in the eye. By now Aster looked like herself when I first met her at Starbucks. She turned her gaze from the outside world and studied my face.

"Oh, sorry, I was caught up with something in my head… sorry," she sat up in the seat. She gave me the directions to her apartment. When she was done she reclined back on the seat. I nodded and we fell right into the silence that has been killing me.

As if she sensed my tension and awkwardness, she was the one to talk first. "Um, this is not my first thought on how I'd meet you again." She winced, as if seeing what has happened in the last ten minutes for the first time. I chuckled to my self; I pulled to a stop on a red light and faced her.

"It wasn't my first impression on another date-" I stopped my mouth before I say something I will regret.

Her eyes glistened in the dark hue that radiated in from the window. "Date?" she looked off to the distance, considering the word. "I've never thought of it like that."

Good god, what a relief. I thought she was going to freak out that I called our first meet a date. I let go of my breath that I didn't even know that I was holding. I turned my gaze just in time for the light to turn green. The truck lurched forward as we continued to Aster's apartment.

"Anyway," her smiled turned mischievous, making her seem cruel. "What were you doing at the club, eh?"

I smiled; she cares why I was there. Or did she…? I chuckled. "Why do you care?" I asked jokingly. She chuckled, a very cute chuckle.

"Because I just want to know what brought you there." This time she held a stern voice and face.

I give up, who could argue with those eyes? "Jason, every Friday we have a pack to go to the club, just to relax, you know… to have fun." I met her gaze, meeting her stern gaze dead on. Her face seemed to lighten up just a bit.

I turned my gaze back on the road, over looking the road to where Aster's apartment complex might be. Hopefully it was not, this drive with Aster is the best thing that has happened this night… so far. I shook the smile off my face. Once we hit the main road, trees popped out every where, making the scenery a blur as we passed by.

"Now, what were _you _doing there?" my gazed stayed on the road, but I was looking at Aster from the corner of my eye.

"I was just there just to have fun," she turned her devil grin on me. "And maybe hook up with some guys, you know," she shrugged. "The usual."

She must have seen my face, because she started to laugh. "Don't laugh at my face…" I tried to keep my face and voice serious, but it was no use. A smile broke through my lips. Her laugh was so enticing. Just like an angel…

"Well- your face- you should've- seen- your face!" she doubled over of laughter, clutching her sides. I reclined back and stared at her, loving the way the full moon washed over her features. Once her laughter subsided she sighed, and gazed out the window.

Silence settled over us again, but this time, it's not as awkward as before.

As we drove, a thought kept pestering me since Aster wasn't _as _drunk as I first saw her. As if she was something Unearthly. I had to at least ask.

"Um," I hesitated; I didn't know how to approach this conversation. I can't just say straight up, 'Hey, I've been wondering… are you an angel? Cuz, I am. Now, that will totally freak her out. Hopefully she will take it as good as she took the whole date thing. She turned to me and she knitted her eyebrows together, looking more confused than ever. "Uh, do you believe in Unearthly things?"

"What?" I looked over at her, her face was scrunched up, but her eyes were holding back something. Did I really screw up? Was I _too _sudden? "Unearthly things? Like angels and stuff like that?" her voice softened but her eyes still held a dark secret.

I nodded. Now that I said this, I have to tell her what I really am, even if she won't accept it. Hopefully she will. Crossing my fingers.

We crossed over a bridge, on top of a rocky ravine.

She diverted her gaze from mine and looked at her hands. She was totally holding something back. I looked ahead, and saw something in the night sky, something with wings, but it's probably a hawk looking for a late snack. I turned my gaze towards Aster. Now or never. "Aster, this is going to be hard to say it," I sighed. "And probably I'm gonna sound hysterical." Her eyes met mine once again; she made hand gestures for me to go on. I let out a long sigh. "Aster… I'm-"

"Look out!" Aster went to grab the wheel. "Not now!" but she was too late. I glanced quickly to where the animal or car was, but the only thing I saw was a pair of black wings. My heart lurched further up into my throat.

Time seemed to slow down as we both fell. The car started to flip over, twisting towards the ground.

My mind went through all the possible scenarios that probably, _could,_ get us out alive. But with each plan I tried to put together, I couldn't move as fast enough to get her out, we will still be dead. Well for me, I will probably get knocked out… but I doubt it.

We plummeted to the bottom, at racing speed, but to me it felt like for ever. Aster was crying, trying to get to me. Then something sparked in me, a little faint light. Something I haven't used in for years. But I had to move quickly, or we will be smashed along with the truck.

I pushed my way through gravity and summoned glory, hopefully it will work. Grabbing Aster in my arms, she tightened her hold on me, I pulled her closer. I pictured trees, green trees, and a forest floor covered with lilies. "Hold on!" I yelled through the chaos and a bright light flashed before our eyes. Then all went black.

"Christian! Christian!" a voice found its way to me. I felt groggy, tired, as if someone drained everything from me. I tried to move but my arms and legs felt like lead. The only thing I could manage to move was my eye lids.

Once my eyes adjusted to the lighting, I peered around. White furniture was set against one corner, facing a coffee table. On the opposite wall a flat screen TV was on mounted on the wall. A chandelier hung in the middle, making it look fancy. The windows were opened and gave a great view of the city. It was dark out, making Chicago look like a floating ship at sea. I was laying on the wooden floor, it felt cool against my skin. Then my eyes settled on another pair of eyes, filled with concern.

"Omigoodness! Christian you scared the hell out of me!" she hugged me making groan in pain, how did I get this sore? Using glory to transport was not supposed to make me this tired. Then the whole event dawned on me, making me cringe. "Oh, sorry, I'm just happy you are alive!" she didn't look sick like when humans see glory, but then again how long have I been out? I looked around for a clock. Then spotted it on the coffee table; 2:23 a.m. Whoa I blacked out for quite a while.

"Aster, what happened?" I tired to sit up but I got light headed.

"Whoa, buddy, better stay down until you feel better." Aster touched my head, her hands felt cool against my skin. "Um, well, we need to talk about that, I didn't even know what really happened, only what hit us." Her voice quivered at the end, and if she was frightened she didn't show it. "And that I had to fl- I mean carry you to my apartment." She winced. Wait did she just say fly? No that can't be right.

"Sorry about that." I said. She shrugged. "It's okay."

"Aster I need to tell you something." My head felt better, as if Aster's touch cured me.

"Me too, but it will probably sound bizarre." She helped me up into the nearest sofa and sat next to me. "You go first."

I sighed. "Aster, this is really going to be hard to explain but," Aster's eyes never left mine. "I'm an angel." Silence seized over us again. Was I right to tell her this? Or did I _just _scare her shit less?

"You're… an… angel?" her voice shook, I could sense she was trying hard not to brake down or something. But then she did something I didn't expect her to do.

"Omigood_ness, _you're an angel too?" her eyes glittered with excitement. Her face lighting up, as if she just found out she just one 1 million dollars. I was taken aback. 'You're an angel, too_?'. _Did that mean I was right, since I saw her? I blinked. Then blinked again.

"Christian, I knew I sensed Angelic power around me, I just thought God wanted to help," studying my face she could tell I was shocked. Her smile faltered a bit. "But, no, it was you. You summoned glory and took us out of there. Something wrong?"

I shook my head and laughed. She seemed offended. "No, nothing. Its just since I met you, you gave out this vibe, of pure peace. And last night at the club you were drunk, but it seemed to fade as time passed by. Unlike mortals, they could last like that for hours, if they drank _too_ much." I gave her a smile. "Then when you touched my forehead, I felt that you were healing me, that's how I knew. But I hadn't made myself believe that you could be an angel. Until now" She blushed, making me smile. She looks so cute.

"I should've known, too," she sighed. "Angels and mortals don't really mix; it always ends up in a tragedy."

"I know how that goes." I smiled to reassure her.

Glancing down, I was surprised on how dirty I was. Mud stained my shirt and pants. And pieces of grass were falling out of my hair. Aster scooted closer and laughed. "Need help?"

"Please!" I chuckled, while Aster pulled the clumps out of my hair.

"Um, sorry about your truck, it was really pretty." My heart fell. That's right; my car plummeted down into the ravine.

"You got insurance?" her hands worked at my hair, trying to get as much as the clumps out. "Ya…" I said grimly. I worked hard for that truck! Oh please help me get my car back in its good shape.

A mile away we heard the sirens approaching, what we think was the car accident. They will be here to question us about what happened. And probably ask us why we are not as hurt. But fortunately I already have a story planned.

"Don't worry I do, too." She smirked but then took it off her face. "Sorry, I just couldn't help to see what you were thinking." She shrugged. "There all done!" Getting up she moved to the trash can and threw the clumps of grass in it.

"Thanks." Before I hadn't notice she took off her high heels. _Well, duh, Christian! You would take them off, too! _For sure as hell, I would.

I reclined on the sofa and watched her sway her hips. Hypnotizing me, I had to glance away just to keep my head on straight.

"So, what hit us?"

"It was one of The Black Wings. Ever sense they found out I was a Triplare-"

"Wait, you're a Triplare, too?" I mimicked the same way she asked me when I told her I was an angel. She punched my arm lightly, but I grabbed my arm. "Ow."

"Don't mock me, Prescott." Aster tried to be serious but her face broke into a grin. "Any way, they been after me." some of Aster's hair fell in her face. Leaning forward I put her hair behind her hair. I smiled as her face turned a lovely shade of pink.

"How long have they been after you?" I asked. Prompting my elbow on the pillow resting my head on my hand.

Tucking in her legs under her, Aster rested her head on one of the pillows. "Not sure, probably since I came to visit Ally." She thought for a moment. "Which was about three months ago. But each time they seem to be getting smarter on how to corner me."

"Yeah, that's what they do." I sighed.

"Wait, they've been after you, too?" Surprised, Aster sat up straighter.

"Yeah, almost died too, but my friend helped us out of it." saying that reminded me of Clara, making my heart sink a bit.

"Oh, it's an adventure, huh?" Aster giggled, cringing her nose. "Yeah." Letting out a chuckle I looked at the time. 2:56 a.m.

"Man I got to get going." I stood up and looked down at Aster. Aster slowly stood up. Her eyes glistening in the moon's rays.

"Um, thank you… for saving my ass." Smiling she stared at the floor. Now the urge was back to kiss her. But now it was stronger. "Any time." She glanced up. I winked. Then Aster did something that both surprised us.

Aster's lips crashed on mine. My heart raced up. My mind stopped working, leaving me standing there with my arms at my sides.

Aster's lips were soft, and they tasted like Strawberries. Sensing my hesitation, she pulled away, with hurt in her eyes.

No, no, no! I didn't mean to hurt her. "Um, I'm sorry; I get it you don't-"

Aster was backing away but I pulled her back into me and met her lips. Electricity shot through us, like a firework on the 4th of July. She moaned into my mouth. Making me groan. Her hands ran through my hair, and abruptly she stopped the kiss. When I met her gaze again, she was looking at a clump of grass that she pulled out of my hair. Grabbing it from her hands I threw I away and smashed my lips on hers. Loving the feeling of her smooth lips on mine. I slid my tongue on her bottom lip, and she granted me entrance. My tongue fought with hers, as our hands tried to find something specific, but never did. Instead we found a lot more.

_** What did you think?! Now, personally I think I was too sudden. But in a way it came out perfectly! I would love for those who read to put them into the reviews! Thank you or those who read and reviewed! Love ya! And thank you! Until next time my fellow readers. Latersss!**_


End file.
